Division
by TheStoryTeller2802
Summary: 1861 America, The American Civil War for freedom of the slaves begins, The Assassins fight for the Slaves and aid the President in the War fighting with the South, Among these Assassins is Henry Stamos a Assassin, Son of Former Mentor Jonah Stamos, After his father was killed and brother Ezekiel was taken he has been with the Assassins hunting for his brother and who he truly is
1. Intro Trailer

The Scene Opens to the scene of a battlefield, Cannons Firing, soldiers yelling, it shows three soldiers with blue coats kneeling with rifles ready to shoot then one gets shot in the head as soldiers yell around him it zooms out to show dead bodies everywhere and medics working on injured soldiers a voice over of the scene then starts

" My Friends and Countrymen "

The Scene then fades and then shows Abraham Lincoln in front of the white house on a podium in front of an audience

" Our Country is in Dark times and many of you, I know feel like all this fighting and death is for nothing "

The Scene then fades again into the battlefield panning across all the dead and injured people and then gray boots walk past the dead bodies

" I know, it seems we are dying for something that does not affect us, Let the southerners keep their slaves we are not slaves it does not affect us, well it is my firm belief that all men deserve to have their own free will "

The Scene Shows The Soldiers in blue coats retreating into the woods and hide behind trees and bushes, it pans up to a Hooded man with a blue coat a blue hood and a white jacket walking towards the enemy soldiers as the blue soldier's whisper at him warning him but he just ignores them continuing to walk towards the enemies

It switches to a gray coat general smiling hands behind his back as he orders his soldiers to look for the remaining blue coat soldiers but then he sees something

It then switches to the hooded man walking towards the grey coat soldiers

The General looks shocked and scared as he shouts at his soldiers

" There, There's one, Kill him, Kill Him ", The General yells as the soldiers grab their rifles and get in formation prepared to shoot him

The hooded man stops and looks at the soldiers and tilts his head

" What are you waiting for shoot him ", The General say raising his arm

It shows a close of shot of the hooded man's face as he smirks

The Hooded man throws down a smoke bomb as the Grey Coat soldiers start shooting as the smoke clears the hooded man had disappeared

" What in God's name ", The General said looking around

Then the hooded man jumped out of the forest stabbing one of the gray coat soldiers with a hidden blade and using is body as a shield when some soldiers try to shoot him he throws the body down grabbing his rifle shooting and killing one Soilder and knocking out the one next to him by hitting him with the rifle

" Kill him,Kill him ", The General Said backing up

The Hooded man slashes a soldier's throat jumping over him and stabbing the one next to him he then takes out a sword walking up to a soldier who trys hitting him with his rifle he dodges it and stabs him in the chest, He then quickly takes out a revolver shooting 4 soldiers just about to shoot him, then quickly throwing a rope dart in the face of a soldier about to kill him and then getting out another revolver quickly taking out four more soldiers

The General sees that the hooded man is taking out his soldiers and begins running away

The Hooded man sees him trying to escape and begins to run after him as he gets shot in the shoulder he stops in his tracks looking at the hole made in his shoulder armor slowly looking at the man who shot him it switches to the soldier who shot him he drops his weapon and puts his hands in the air looking terrified, The Hooded man smiles and then runs after the general as the voiceover returns

" We must fight, We must give everything for them to be free "

It shows The General sweating looking back at the Hooded man who is running as shots are heard in the background and are all missing him

" For if we don't "

The Hooded Man stops as the general keeps running The Hooded Man quickly reloads his revolver and aims it at his right leg, He shoots as the General's right leg as he screams and then shoots him in his left leg as he once again screams and falls down on his back, it shows his POV as The Hooded man starts to walk up to him putting his revolver away as the Scene then switches back to Abraham Lincoln

" Our efforts and what we fought for, hundreds of years will mean nothing and they will win "

It slowly zooms into a Necklace on Lincoln's neck bearing a Assassin's Insignia

It then goes back to the general on the floor gasping for air terrified as The Hooded Man approaches him and kneels down ripping off a necklace bearing a Templar Insignia he looks at it for a moment and then puts it in his coat pocket

" Oh, God please, you don't have to do this, I don't know where your brother is just let me live ", The General stuttered panicking

The Hooded Man take out his hidden blade and then stab the General in the neck as the Screen fades to White

 **Assassin's Creed's: Division**

( This was just a thing i did as an intro to the setting and the story set up like a cinematic trailer, First chapter of the story will be released shortly )


	2. Humble Beginnings

The Scene Opens as there is an overhead view of a small farmland and a house, birds chirp and people are walking around as The Year 1851 as it then switches to a 12 year old boy with black hair sitting outside on his house's front porch deck with his eyes shut listening to the bids smelling the air as his father walks out the door and pets his hair

" Come On Kiddo, you can't just sit here all day ", His father says stepping down the steps

" I know father ", The Kid says getting up taking the bag of chicken feed from his father's hands

Just then a Seven year old boy comes out the door

" Can i help Henry feed the chickens this time ", The Seven year old boy said tugging on his father's shirt

" Alright Zeke you can help ", The Father said picking him up

" Dad ", Henry complained

" Henry your brother wants to help you, he just loves his brother ", The Father said putting Ezekiel

" But he'll just get in the way ", Henry grunted

" End of discussion ", His Father demanded

" Yes Father come on Zeke ", Henry Sighed

Henry walked to a pen with chickens with the chicken feed and opened the gate his brother Ezekiel Following him into the gate kneeling down petting them, As Henry starts feeding them

" Do they ever bite you ", Ezekiel said

" They've tried ", Henry said pouring the feed all over the place

" Will they bite me ", Ezekiel said backing his hand away

" Only if you get too close with food in your hand ", Henry said as he finished up with the feeding

" And if you're a annoying kid brother "

" Henry! ", Ezekiel shouted quickly getting up

" So you admit you are annoying ", Henry laughed opening the gates

" I am not, DAD! ", Ezekiel shouted hitting Henry as he walked out

Henry and Ezekiel's father walked out of the house

" Dad, Henry called me annoying again ", Ezekiel pouted going up to his father

" Oh get over it ", Henry said putting the chicken feed on the porch

" Henry, stop antagonizing your brother, Ezekiel grow a spine, Henry i need you to go out to town and just get some Tomatoes were all out ", Their father said

" Yes Pa ", Henry said walking up to him and grabbing some money

" Can i go with him dad ", Ezekiel pleaded

" No Zeke ", Henry complained

" He can go, but you keep a close eye on em you hear ", Their Father demanded

Henry sadly nodded his head

" Yay! ", Ezekiel exclaimed running up to Henry and holding his hand

" Can i take Dusty Pa ", Henry pleaded just before heading out

" Henry ", Their Father objected

" I know how to ride him so does Zeke " Henry begged

" I don't know he's only 2 years old ", Their Father said

" He likes me and Zeke can just lean on me and i know how and where to tie him so he won't go runnin off please Pa ", Henry said

" Alright Henry i trust you, be safe ", Their father said as he walked back inside

" Let's go get him ", Henry said as he ran to a brown horse untying him and putting a saddle on him

" Maybe we should just walk Henry ", Ezekiel said

" What are you scared ", Henry teased as he got up on the horse petting him

" What if he bucks me off ", Ezekiel whimpered getting closer

" Look Zeke i won't anything happen to you ",Henry said reaching his hand out

" Promise ", Ezekiel said

"Promise "

Ezekiel grabbed Henry's hand and Henry helped him up placing him behind himself

" Hold on ", Henry said

Ezekiel nodded as Henry got the horse moving going towards the town

On the way to the town Henry and Ezekiel saw two men riding horses towards Their Home they looked at both the boys before looking forward and riding ahead

" Who were those guys ", Ezekiel said still holding on to Henry

" I'm not sure let's just get to town ", Henry said just focusing on riding the horse

Pretty soon the boys got to the town it was a small town but it had a market a bar and plenty of family owned shops and restaurants and a decent amount of people Henry and Ezekiel tied up the horse in the stables and starts walking to the market Henry looks around the town as Ezekiel goes straight to the market

" Henry ", Ezekiel said

" Yeah ", Henry said as he started walking towards the market

" It says it's closed ", Ezekiel said pointing at the sign

" What it's a market how can it be closed ", Henry said getting closer to the sign

" It says it is ", Ezekiel whined

" Eh Whatever I have a better idea come one " Henry said as he started running towards a building

" Shouldn't we get back to Dad ", Ezekiel said slowly following his brother

" I have a better idea ", Henry said as he climbed up one if the buildings

" Henry, What are you doing get down from there ", Ezekiel cried

" Would you shut it, come on I'll help you up " Henry whispered extending out his hand

" Henry, it's dangerous ", Ezekiel complained

" Don't be such a baby ", Henry said

" I'm not a baby ", Ezekiel whined

" Then grab my hand and I'll help you up "

Ezekiel stood there thinking but eventually grabbed Henry's hand and helped him up with ease

" Come on ", Henry said as he ran across the building and quickly jumped across another building

" How did you do that ", Ezekiel said

" Dad taught me now you do it ", Henry said

" I can't do that " Ezekiel whined

" All you have to do is run and jump when you get close to the edge ", Henry said.

" I'll fall "

" Then I'll catch you "

Ezekiel started running and then once he got towards the edge he jumped and made it to the next building

" That's it now come on next go climb the chapel ", Henry said Smiling

" Henry we should get down we'll get in trouble ", Ezekiel whined looking down

" Let's go ", Henry starting jumping across the buildings as Ezekiel starting following closely behind

They got to the chapel in the middle of the town

" I'll race you to the top ", Henry said Smiling

" You'll win " Ezekiel whined

" I'll give you a head start " Henry said looking up

" Fine, " Ezekiel whined as he started slowly climbing up to the top

After 6 seconds Henry quickly started climbing up reaching the top before Ezekiel

" You said you would give me a head start ", Ezekiel cried

" I did " , Henry laughed as he looked at the town he then helped Ezekiel to the top

" It's beautiful from up here isn't it " Henry said

" Yeah ", Ezekiel said in awe

" Hey!, You kids get the hell down from there ", Said a Man in a uniform

" Oh shoot ", Henry said as he ran the other way and jumped off the building

" Henry! " , Ezekiel cried looking down where Henry jumped

Henry then popped out from a stack of hay behind the chapel

" Come on it will cushion your fall ", Henry said looking around

Ezekiel whimpered and then jumped into the hay stack then popping out Henry then grabbed his hand and ran off

It switches to Henry and Ezekiel riding on the horse back to the farm

" Henry what's that smell ", Ezekiel said sniffing

It shows fire in the distance

" Oh god, Faster Dusty ", Henry shouted as the horse goes faster

The Boys get to the house which is in flames, Ezekiel starts crying

" Dad!, Mommy! ", Ezekiel cried as he started running to the burning house

" Zeke!, Don't! ", Henry shouted running after him

It shows two bodies with burned to cinders

Henry stood in shock looking at the bodies as Ezekiel ran up to the bodies and starting balling

The all of the sudden the two men the boys saw earlier stepped out of behind the house and grabbed Ezekiel

" NO! ", Ezekiel cried trying to fight off the man

" GET AWAY FROM HIM ", Henry shouted

Then the other man pulled out a pistol and shot Henry near the heart he falls down

" HENRY! ", Ezekiel shouted tears rushing down his face

Henry laid down in a puddle of his own blood as he he passed out and the screen went to black

Henry started to wake up as Dusty started to neigh loudly he then very faintly hears a womens voice

" Oh God no, Jonah "

" They killed him "

" Adam, Look "

" Is that his son "

" Is he dead

A man walks towards Henry checking him he sees his eyes open

" Oh God he's awake "

A woman then runs up to Henry

" We need to get him out of here, get him to Luke "

" Then grab him, take their horse and follow me "

The Woman grabbed Henry and laid him down on Dusty she then got on Dusty and leaned Henry up against her As Henry passed out again and the screen fades to black

Henry woke up in a bed his gunshot wound stitched up he looked to his right he saw a man in a hood and robes and the woman next to him also in robes

" Where am I ", Henry said forgetting what happened

" You're safe Henry " The Man said

" How do you know my name ", Henry said

" We were very very good friends of your father ", The Woman said looking saddened

" Father, Dad!, Mom! their gone!, They...They took Zeke ", Henry shouted

" We know Henry " , The Man said

" We have to get him back! ", Henry cried as he tried to get out of the bed then the Woman sat him back down

" We will but not know you need to rest, plus you are just a boy ", The Man said

" I don't care, I have to get him back he's my brother ", Henry cried

" And we will we know who took him ", The Woman said

" Who " , Henry said

" A group called The Templars they seek to control the world, We are the Assassin's we fight and kill them to make sure the world stays free , Your father was our Grand Master so they killed him ", The Man said

" My father never mentioned anything about Assassin's " Henry said in shock

" He was going to train you once the time came make you one of us ", The Man said

" Can you train me how to fight them, I want to find my brother and kill the men responsible for killing my Parents, And do what my father wanted me to do ", Henry said in the verge of tears

" We can do that " The Women said Smiling

Henry smiled as the camera zooms in on the face, it slowly changes to An older Henry , on top of the roof looking out on the city, Just then an African American Woman in Red robes tapped his shoulder

" Hey Earth to Henry come on we got to go "

Henry got up and put a white hood on ready to go

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Welcome to the Brotherhood

The Scene Opens on To Henry on a roof of a saloon as Richmond, Virginia September 21 1860 sprawls across the screen and Henry Stamos, 21 years old below it he then runs across the roofs following the African-American Women as she runs across the rooftops Henry following behind her

" So the final test and we officially become part of the brotherhood, Excited ", The African American women said stopping waiting for him to catch up

" I suppose ", Henry said looking down at the civilians

" You suppose, what is that supposed to mean ", The Women said looking back at him

" It's not that I'm not looking forward to officially becoming a member, I'm more looking forward to no longer being a trainee, The only reason i joined in the first place was to find my brother and kill the men responsible for killing for my father and i'm not waiting any longer to do that ", Henry said catching up to her

" So you're just going to leave walk away from the brotherhood to go on a witch hunt for your brother who you don't even know if he is alive or not ", The Women said

" The Templars are many things but they wouldn't murder a child without a valid reason ", Henry said

" Didn't one shoot you ", The Women said running and jumping to another building

" Shoot not kill ", Henry said jumping behind her

" So you're just going to leave ", The Woman said shaking her head

" I don't need a lecture Katrina, I'm making my own path ", Henry running and jumping ahead of her

" If you say so, just don't end up dead ", Katrina said standing there for a second

" I'll be fine ", Henry said looking at her .

" Let's just stop talking about this let's just go get this bastard ", Katrina said jumping across starting to run ahead

" Sounds like a plan ", Henry said following her

Eventually Henry and Katrina reached The Paxton Slave Plantation, Slaves working everywhere Katrina looks pissed off trying to hold back all her anger

" My people shouldn't still be enslaved like this looked at as animals the only reason for their lives being hard labor ", Katrina said as she scowled

Henry put his hand on her shoulder

" We'll free them Katrina ", Henry said

" Yeah that's what Adam says, but I don't see any push towards it ", Katrina said clenching her fist

" If you want it to change go your own way don't wait for Adam to decide what is important ", Henry said

" I can't do that I'll never do it by myself, and you can't find your brother by yourself ", Katrina said looking back at him

" Katrina we are not taking this discussion any further ", Henry snapped as Katrina sighed and looked back and shaked her head

" You take out Lucas Paxton ill get the documents and try to get as much people out of here as I can ", Katrina Said

" You sure ", Henry said kneeling down next to her

" You're better at stealth than I am you can quickly go in kill him and avoid his guards if I get caught I don't have the risk of our Target getting away ", Katrina said scanning the area.

" Of course, task me with the hard job why don't you ", Henry said jokingly

" Well I am a poor defenseless women ", Katrina said overdramatically

" Says the girl who's broken multiple bones in my body " Henry said laughing

" Get down there before I break another bone ", Katrina said kneeling down again

" Yes Ma'am " Henry said getting up

Henry jumped off the building and into a pile of hay waiting for the bodyguards who check the slaves pass by as he quickly ran silently into the bushes looking around to see if anyone is there

He quickly ran towards the mansion on the plantation

Two guards started to walk up to the plantation right by him

Henry quickly ran and hid up against a tree he stayed there for a while but then ran up and climbed the tree running silently across the treetops

He finally gets to the top of the mansion he kicks out a windows entire frame and catches it to avoid the it crashing down and making noise

He entered silently into Paxton's master bedroom silently walking he hid behind the wall next to door opening it slightly and looked out to a hallway with multiple doors on the left and the right voices can be heard downstairs

" You dare turn your back on use Paxton ", Said a Gruff sounding man with a thick southern accent

Henry slowly creeped out the door crouching down slowly going towards the voices

" I never said i was out of the order ", Paxton said

" You disobeyed a direct order from the Grandmaster ", The Man said filled with rage

" I'm not doing something like that ", Paxton said trying to calm him down

" And now you are actually considering letting all these good for nothing negros go free, What the hell are you thinking Lucas ", The Man said

" I'm Not going to abstain from what i think is right just because you are stuck in your ways Randall ", Paxton said

" Your father built this place from the ground up and you are just going to tear it down, What has made you change your mind ", The Man named Randall yelled

" Daisy! ", Paxton yelled

A African American servant walked in the room and curtseyed

" Yes master ", Daisy said

" Show Mr. Delkin out of the property, We are done talking ", Paxton said walking off as Daisy nodded

" This way sir "

Delkin followed Daisy out the door grunting in disgust

Henry quickly jumped off the balcony and rolled down on the floor once he was alone

Paxton didn't seem to hear him sitting down in a chair putting on reading glasses and signing documents

Henry walking up to him slowly taking out his hidden blade, Paxton stopped writing and listened closely as Henry walked closer to him

Paxton slowly turned around

He turned around and all he can see was Henry hidden blade out, who quickly stabbed him in the neck

The World around Henry started to fall apart slowly into a light blue purgatory with computer code everywear as Paxton started holding his neck and attempted to get up but fell on to the ground when he attempted to walk away

" Your life is over Templar ", Henry said as he walked around the room looking down at him

Paxton coughed violently and sat himself up a bit

" So it is "

" Overheard your conversation with your friend there, why let your slaves go ", Henry said kneeling down next to him

" I spent all my life controlling people, realized i was wrong ", Paxton said coughing

" So now all of the sudden you decide to let them go that's it, You just woke up one day and decided to clear your conscience huh ", Henry said laughing shaking his head

" That Necklace of the people that came before us it showed me things, showed me how wrong i was and how i can change it and clear my conscience ", Paxton said

" Alright, you are clearly losing blood fast ", Henry said chuckling

" I wouldn't expect you too, you're too simple minded, The Documents in the safe of my servants quarters are documents saying that every one of the people that have served me are free, The Document on my desk says the mansion belongs to an elderly servant named Wallace, the man served my father and me for years he deserves an award ", Paxton said coughing

" Why give your mansion away, The man would certainly die before you if this didn't happen ", Henry said confused

" It also told me the future, told me what day my death would happen, how and who, You're Jonah Stamos's kid, Henry right ", Paxton said

Henry's face grew shocked

" Were you responsible for his death was Delkin ", Henry said getting up close in his face

" All the Templars took part in it ", Paxton said starting to shut his his eyes

" Who!, What are their names, What about My Brother, is he still alive, Answer me dammit! ", Henry said taking Paxton by his shirt collar and shaking him

Paxton was dead his eyes rolled in the back of his head, Henry threw his body down

" God Dammit "

Henry paced around his body taking his hood off his face red from rage he took two deep breaths and walked to Paxton's body and looked closely at a templar necklace he ripped it off and looked at it he then stuffed it in his coat pocket got up and walked off as the screen faded to black

The Scene comes back in and shows Katrina sitting on the roof reading the documents looking baffled as Henry walked up to her he took out the Templar necklace

" He's dead ", Henry said

" Did we make a mistake ", Katrina said looking back at him

" You read the documents ", Henry said sitting next to her

" All these people are free, he freed all these people ", Katrina said standing up

" He also gave his mansion to one of his slaves ", Henry said holding up to document

" Adam wanted us to burn all of these ", Katrina said looking shocked

" We don't have to "

" We aren't going to, we are going back in there and placing all these documents on his desk and leave them there for them to find ", Katrina said

" Katrina ", Henry said

" No ,stay back here i'll be right back ", Katrina said jumping off the building with the documents

Some time later Katrina climbed back on top of the building

" Let's get back to Adam ", Katrina said

" You ok ", Henry said putting his hand on her shoulder

" I'm fine Henry let's just go ", Katrina said as she started jumping back to the Assassin Hidout

Henry and Katrina made it to a giant mansion with a giant farm where there were Assassin Recruits training with Mentors everywhere as a middle aged female assassin stepped out of the mansion

" You're back i assume the mission went well ", The Women said

Henry took out the Templar necklace

" Lucas Paxton is no more "

The Women Hugged Katrina and Henry

" Good, you two did exactly what i thought you would do, i'm proud ", The Women said smiling

" Olivia we need to talk ", Katrina said

" Later, Now, now it's time to officially welcome you to our order", The Women said leading Henry and Katrina to the mansion

It shows a 50 something year old man in Assassin Robes standing on a stage other Assassins in the room

" The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins. Nothing is true everything is permitted.", The Man's voice boomed through the room

" Nothing is true everything is permitted ", Every Assassin in the room including Katrina and Henry said as Olivia burned a mark on both of their ring fingers

" Even though for years we have felt like you two were part of the family it's official you are Assassin's ", The Man said

" Thank You Mentor ", Both Henry and Katrina said bowing

The Man stepped of the stage and walked towards Henry

" Congratulations you two ", The Man said

" Thank you Adam ", Katrina said

" And you burned the documents as I asked " , Adam said

" Yes sir ", Henry said looking at Katrina who just scowled

" Good well Henry now that you're officially-"

" I'm leaving ", Henry quickly interrupted

Adam's eyes widened the emotion on his face a mix of shock and rage

" What ", Adam said

" The Only reason I joined this order was to find my brother and get revenge on the people that killed my father and mother, I only stayed this long because I wanted to make sure i had to skills to do those exact things and now i am confident i do ", Henry said

" You can't just walk away from me ", Adam said

" Yes i can ", Henry said starting to get a little mad

" No you can't ", Adam said getting in his face

" Watch Me ", Henry said as he turned around and starting walking towards the exit

" Henry, wait ", Katrina said trying to stop him

" Katrina i'm going and nothing is going to stop me, I'm finding my brother ", Henry said as he quickly walked out the door

It shows all the Assassins looking at each other as Katrina sighed and the screen freezes and the world breaks down into a blue purgatory

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Mr Lincoln

The Scene opens to Washington DC people all around walking around the city it pans all around until we see Henry on top of a building looking down at the people he seems extremely frustrated and tired as a voice over begins after November 2nd 1860 appears on screen

" After leaving the guidance of Adam and the rest of the Assassin Brotherhood i began to hunt down the man Randall Delkin and after 10 long days I've finally heard a rumour going around he was in Washington DC for reasons unknown to me at the moment but I mean to find out and hopefully find more of his Templar Brothers"

Henry got up and jumped off the building rolling on the the floor and took of his hood to look relatively normal he then stopped to look around at the town, It was huge, shops and banks everywhere and over the hill he could see the capital he smiled astonished by the huge city

" Wow ", Henry said smiling

Then a man shoved him he looked at his watch he looked back at Henry like he was going to say sorry but he just kept going

" Jerk ", Henry said straightening his cloak

Henry started walking looking around still taking in all of the people men in gray uniforms were standing on the sidewalk people he could only assume we're the lawmen of the city he then saw two men talking he looks at them closely and relizes one of them is Delkin

" Oh shoot ", Henry said walking quickly in between two men

" Hey we were talking ", One Man exclaimed

" Shut up will ya ", Henry whispered watching Delkin closely

" The Southern states are already threatening to leave ", Delkin said

" And we got Davis on that if anything happens ", Said the man next to him a bald man in his 60s and suit

" But if Lincoln gets elected we lose control of the northern states and The Sooner the Southern states leave ", Delkin said

" So ", Said the old man but Delkin interrupts him

" So!, A war is inevitable and millions lives will be lost and If he wins he'll release all the slaves In the entire god Damn country and you know we can't let that happen ", Deklin said getting in his face

The Old man put his hands on his shoulders speaking softly

" Randall, we control the election every single time and if there is even possibility he gets elected we will make him see our cause "

" You're sure that this will happen ", Delkin said extremely frustrated

" It's three of our puppets against one man ", Said the man

" But do you have any idea how many supporters this cocksuker has and he doesn't seem like the man who would pledge himself to our cause " Delkin said getting in the old man's face

Both men walked past Henry as he moved from the two men and started following them

" I do but do you know how many supporters Breckinridge, Douglas and Bell have we won't lose our position of power ", The Old Man said staying calm

" You say that but you can't see the future if there's even a chance that this man wins the election we have to do something about it ", Delkin said stopping in his tracks

" Then kill the poor man then Randall if you really feel that is necessary ", The Old Man said putting his hands behind his back

Delkin nods his head putting his hand to his chin

" If Lincoln is dead we for sure remain in power ", Delkin said pacing around the old man

" Randall ", The Old man said shaking his head

" Shut up I'm thinking ", Delkin shouted

" I'll go to Springfield kill him in his sleep actually i- " Delkin then stopped and looked right at Henry

" We're being followed "

" What ", The Old Man said spinning around

" It's an Assassin, we have to go ", Delkin said pulling the shirt if the Old man starting to run

" Well shit ", Henry said starting to push people out of the way running towards the two men

" Move "

Henry starting sprinting towards the two men them getting on a carriage that was waiting for them it quickly went off getting out of Henry's sight

" Shit,Shit,Shit,SHIT! ", Henry shouted kicking the ground he then looked to his right at two kids who were just staring at his.

" What are you looking at, Go home "

The two kids ran off as Henry sweat running down his face shaked his head and ran towards the train station

He got to the train station and went up to the man handing out the tickets

" Uh..Do you have any tickets to Springfield left ", Henry said his mind going a million miles a minute

" Hm..let me see ", The Man said checking a book

" Yes Actually and you're just in time too we only have one ticket left ", The man said handing him a ticket

Henry took the ticket and gave him some coins

" Keep the change ", He said as he started running to the train he was supposed to go on he quickly jumped on the train and it started heading to Illinois as the scene fades to black

The Scene then opens to a train entering the city of Springfield, Illinois as November 3rd 1860 appears on screen the train comes to a stop as Henry quickly gets off he looks around the city Two Women stared at him he smiled at them they scoffed and quickly walked away, Henry started asking people if they knew where Lincoln lived he saw a newsboy handing out newspapers

" Extra Ex- " The Little Boy shouted before being interrupted by Henry

" Hey Kid do you know where Abraham Lincoln lives ", Henry said panting

" Why ", The Little boy said

" He's a friend and I need to find him ", Henry said kneeling down to his level

" That's cool ", The Little Boy Said smiling big

" And he's in trouble so you kinda need to tell me now so I can help him ", Henry said

" I think I do I'll lead you to him ", The Kid said Smiling

" Kid that isn't necessary ", Henry said shaking his head

" No, No if is in trouble I want to help " The Kid said extending out his hand

" Peter Bradly, Nice to meet you, What's your name "

Henry shaked his head sighed and

" Henry Stamos ", Henry said shaking his hand

" Follow me ", Peter said starting to head towards the city

Henry got up and reluctantly followed him worried on how he would but then realized he murders people all the time so he really didn't care he started following the kid

" How old are you Peter ", Henry said

" 9 years old, How old are you ", Peter said looking back at him

" Uh..20 ", Henry said

" What do you do "

" What *

" For like a job I mean "

" I don't really have a job I just uh..travel around ", Henry said.

" Huh, when i'm not being a newsboy i usually work on my Pa's farm ", Peter said looking back at him and smiling

" That's cool you father's putting you to work making you a man ", Henry said smiling

" I guess, i don't know it's really hard i wish i can just go ", Peter said

" Cherish all the time you have with your family, they might not always be there ", Henry said saddened

" What's wrong :, Peter said looking at him

Henry chuckled

" Nothing you need to worry about kid "

Peter stopped near a white two story house in a regular neighborhood Henry looked Puzzled

" Are you sure this is where he lives "

Peter nodded

" Yes sir "

" Doesn't really look like a house for a Presidential Candidate ", Henry said stroking his chin

Peter shrugged

" From what i know this is it, I should really be getting back to where i'm supposed to be "

Peter started heading off but Henry interrupted him

" Hey Kid "

Peter turned back as Henry tossed a bag over to him Peter opened it and it was filled with American coins and dollars

" Um...Thank you Mr. Stamos this will help my family a lot "

" You seem like a good kid, so don't mention it ", Henry said smiling and waving as Peter ran off

" Now let's see if this guy is home "

Henry marched up to the front door and knocked on it several times before looking into the window

" Aw Jesus fucking christ no one's home, God damnit "

Just then there came a voice from behind him

" You seem lost my friend "

Henry turned around and saw a tall, gangly, skinny man in a suit and a tall hat with a women and two little boys

" You looking for someone "

Henry stood there mouth agape looked back at the house and at him

" Um…...You ", Henry said scratching the back of his head

The Tall man stepped up to Henry, smiling taking off his tall hat

" In the flesh, are you friend or foe because if you are foe i might just have to kill you "

Henry looked at him slightly put off as Lincoln then chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder

" I'm just playing boy, Now what i would really like to know what it is you are doing here "

He looked down at Henry's ring finger and his necklace

" Do the Assassins require anything of me "

Henry stood there dumbfounded wondering how the heck this man knew of The Assassin order Lincoln saw the expression and reacted

" Hmm, You must be new they didn't tell you about me, Well that is very tragic i guess Jonah's memory isn't well these Days but it has been some 20 odd years since i have seen him "

" Jonah as in Jonah Stamos ", Henry said

" Yes as in The Leader of your order ", Lincoln said

" Jonah Stamos is dead, Mr. Lincoln has been for over 10 years ", Henry said getting choked up

Lincoln's smile faded as a melancholic expression slowly formed across his face

" I'm his son, Henry "

Lincoln slowly nodded his head holding his hat in his hands

" Yes he mentioned you in a letter after you were born you were the best thing that ever happened to him he said "

He quickly wiped away a single tear

" I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Stamos, He was also a dear, dear friend of mine and frankly i don't know why it took over ten years for his adult son to tell me himself that he was dead but no use dreading over it that doesn't get anything done so Henry what do i owe the honor "

" Mr. Lincoln a Man Randall Delkin is planning to kill you ", Henry said

" Kill me ", Lincoln said

" Yes and i came here to stop him and- ", Henry said

" Henry i may not look all that strong but i can handle myself ", Lincoln said

" Abraham who is that ", The Women said holding her two children close

Lincoln looked at his wife and stepped down to her gesturing for Henry to come over

" Henry this is Mary Todd my wonderful and beautiful wife and Mary Todd this is Henry the son of a very good friend of mine, Jonah Stamos i've told you about Jonah haven't I "

Mary Todd nodded

" Abe what's going on is something wrong "

" No,No, No everything will be fine ", Lincoln said gently putting his hands on her shoulders

" And these are my two sons Tad and William, Tad, William this is my new friend Henry Stamos ", Lincoln said

" Hello Mr. Stamos ", One of the boys said

" Uh….Hi ", Henry said confused

Lincoln goes towards Henry and put his hands on his shoulders

" I know we just met Henry but i can tell you and me are going to great friends Henry "

Lincoln smiled and goes towards the front door

" Come inside Henry, We have much to talk about "

Lincoln went inside as Mary Todd and the kids followed their mother inside but the younger boy stopped

" Why do you wear that "

Henry smiled

" It's Comfortable "

Henry went inside Lincoln's house to talk to him

 **End Of Chapter 4**

….


	5. One Step Closer

Henry sits at a table his hood off as two little boys sat to the right of him and Lincoln sat down next to Henry to his left he set his long hat on the table he smiled up at his wife who was fixing dinner

" Smells Delightful Mary ", Lincoln said he then looked at Henry

" So Henry, Did your dad ever mention me "

Mary Todd put a plate In front of Henry, He smiled up at her he then looked at Lincoln

" Well, no he never mentioned you not even once "

" Hmm, Well I guess what we did knew each other cannot really be spoken of "

Lincoln took a quick glance at Mary Todd who moved her head towards their two boys

" Even in the presence of the ones we love most "

" Uh...Yeah "

Henry looked at his food

" What is this "

Lincoln laughed

" It's chicken Henry "

Henry looked up at Mary Todd who gave him a smile

" Sorry Mrs Lincoln "

" It's alright Mr Stamos, So how long have you been in Springfield ", Mary Todd said

" Uh... Actually I just arrived today "

Lincoln put his fork down and looked at Henry puzzled

" Then I must be really important than ", Lincoln said slightly chuckling

" I guess you can say that yeah...I mean you are the future President after all ", Henry said

" Hold on there Henry, The results haven't come in yet ", Lincoln said smiling taking a bite of his food

" Well from what I've heard, You have a pretty good chance ", Henry said

" Well that is true ", Lincoln said wiping his mouth

" And what have you hear of me Henry "

Henry looked at Mary Todd and back at Lincoln

" Well first off, I heard you want to end Slavery ", Henry said looking down at his food

" No,No, No ", Lincoln said shaking his head

" No? " Henry questioned tilting his head a bit

" While I do agree that enslavement of a human being is ungodly sick and cruel and everyday I see you it the more sad I get bit the country is already to much at conflict with itself I can't risk a civil war happening just to free all of them hell most of them are treated right "

" That doesn't excuse it ", Henry said getting mad

" I know it doesn't! ", Lincoln yelled he then quickly calmed down he looked at his two sons and gave them a calm look assuring them he was alright

" I'm sorry for my outburst "

Henry looked at him for a second

" So you're not going to do anything about it ", Henry said

" Of course not, I will not let Slavery to grow a single inch it can stay where it is but every new state that we bring into America, Slavery will be illegal, that's the best I can do right now ", Lincoln said looking at Henry sadly

" What if it's not enough ", Henry sighed

" I worry about that too, but it's the only thing I can do without starting a war, I hope soon it will die out and everyone not just you and I and not just the north but the south too will realize how evil it is ", Lincoln said looking down sadly and then looking up at Mary Todd smiling again

" What if a war starts anyway ", Henry said tilting his head

" Then, I might just have to do whatever it takes to keep the United States intact, I might just have to become a dictator a tyrant and that's the last thing I want it will be the very thing I have fought so hard against for years it will make me a hypocrite, but it might be necessary ", Lincoln said finishing his food

" Might be ", Henry said finishing up also

" I just really hope it doesn't come to that ", Lincoln said getting up

" Now Henry, We should go for a walk we need to talk a bit more "

Lincoln put his tall hat on he walked over to Mary Todd who had a concerned look he put his hand on her shoulder assuring her everything was alright

Henry got up and walked out the door, Lincoln following behind him as he closed the door behind him

" So someone is trying to kill me you say ", Lincoln said folding his hands into each other as he started walking

" Yes, a man named Randall Delkin, he wants to kill you before you have a chance to win the election ", Henry said following him

" Delkin yes, yes I know his name, a relatively disgusting man ", Lincoln said

" Wait you know him, so do you think he might want to kill you for personal reasons ", Henry said

" Depends on what you're definition of personal is ", Lincoln said

" How do you know him ", Henry said

" You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you Henry ", Lincoln said

" Can you just Goddamn tell me how you know him ", Henry said

" Well I've never met him, but I have heard of him doubt he's heard of me before me running ", Lincoln said

Henry looks puzzled

" So you traveled all the way here just to tell me this ", Lincoln said

" Well no, I'm here to save you, and to kill Delkin I've been on his trail for months and now I just need to catch him ", Henry said

" And what do you get from killing him Henry what is your goal in it ", Lincoln said

" To be honest since my dad died the only thing in my mind was avenging the people that killed him, I trained for years to make sure I was ready to hunt them down and that's all I cared about and everything else could go screw itself and when I finally felt I was ready, I left the people who called me friend and never looked back and ever since then I've been hunting this guy wanting to kill him, and I don't even know if he was involved in my dad's murder but killing him is the one thing I know is right, everything else I do in my I just take it how it comes and when I do kill him I don't know what the hell I'm going to do, except just hope he tells me the names of the others ", Henry said stopping in his tracks

Lincoln stopped and looked at him he put his hands on Henry's shoulders and smiles

" You're father was a great man, and you will avenge him, If Delkin is going to kill perhaps I should stay home till the results come in and you should stay with us catch him off guard plus if you just got here I don't think you have any place to stay ", Lincoln said

" Uh yeah ", Henry said

" Well you do now ", Lincoln said patting his shoulder

Lincoln starting walking back to his house

" Wait a minute ", Henry said

Lincoln turned back to Henry

" How did you know my father ", Henry said

Lincoln laughed

" Let's just say your father wasn't the only one who did dangerous work "

Lincoln held up his ring finger which was scarred by a burn just like the one every Assassin had he smiled and walked inside as Henry stood there for a minute and then walked inside

 **November 5th 1860**

Henry was sleeping in a bedroom as a loud noise was heard inside the Lincoln household he immediately sprang up to his feet and grabbed and put on one of his hidden blade braces and ran out of the room, Mary Todd's scream is heard as Henry runs inside the room, where there is a man with a gun to Lincoln's head who is sat up in his bed raising his hands in the air, Henry quickly ran into him smashing him up against the wall taking out his hidden blade and putting it up against his neck

" Wait….wait please don't kill me ", Said the man

Henry look at him but couldn't see his face in the darkness, Lincoln lit a lantern and shined it in the man's face

" You're Not Delkin ", Henry said furious putting more pressure on the blade

" What ", The Man said

" Randall Delkin! He was supposed to be here he was the one that was going to try to kill Lincoln ", Henry shouted

" Look Man, I have no idea what you're talking about i was just offered a shit ton of Money to kill Abraham Lincoln was told it would be an easy job nobody mentioned a bodyguard ", The Man said

" So Delkin couldn't do his own dirty work makes sense ", Lincoln said

" God dammit! ", Henry shouted he then pressed the knife more into the man neck

" Were you supposed to meet him after you did it "

" What ", The Man said

" If you value your life answer the question! ", Henry said

" Yes! Yes! I was! "

" Where! "

" Behind Some Brewery in the city on Thursday! "

" You better be telling me the truth! "

" I am! I swear to god, Now please let me go ", The Man said

" Boy, you just committed attempted murder and of a Presidential Candidate no less, Don't be ridiculous you're going to prison ", Lincoln said laughing and putting his hand on the Man's shoulders

" What no! You don't understand i have a daughter a wife ", The Man said

" And that makes it ok because ", Lincoln said

" I…...I "

Lincoln laughed and turned around

" I'm going to track down the authorities you stay here and keep him on a leash "

Henry nodded slowly and Lincoln

Some time later the authorities came and arrested the attempted murderer, Henry stood outside of Lincoln's house on his porch, Lincoln then came out and patted him on the back

" I owe you one Henry you saved my life "

Henry semi smiled back at him

" Wasn't that why i was here to save your life "

" I thought you here to kill ", Lincoln said

" Well that too :, Henry shrugged

" So sounds like you have a meeting to attend on Thursday ", Lincoln said

" Sure sounds like it, hopefully i can finally rid the world of him and he gives me the names of some of his brothers ", Henry said

" You really think it will be that easy ", Lincoln said

" I don't know, I'm just making this up as i go along ", Henry said

" Sometimes not knowing what,how or why you do something is a good thing you know what they say ignorance is bliss ", Lincoln said

" Well it certainly doesn't feel like it ", Henry said

Lincoln laughed and put an arm around Henry

" I can tell you and i are going to be great friends Henry "

 **End Of Chapter 5**


End file.
